gameslikeskylandersfandomcom-20200217-history
Crossover Heroes: Good and Evil
Crossover Heroes: Good vs Evil is a toys-to-life action-adventure video game released in September 2022. It is the first Crossover Heroes game in the game trilogy, and the gimmick of this game, is called, Skylanders: Trap Team, where Crossover Heroes trapped their arch-nemesis, the Crossover Bad Guys. Playable Characters Water * Elsa (Frozen) * SpongeBob SquarePants * Patrick Star (SpongeBob Squarepants) * Dewott (Pokemon) * Greninja (Pokemon) * Migo (Smallfoot) * Maui (Moana) * Inkling (Splatoon) * Slippery Soap (Blue's Clues) * Lori Loud (The Loud House) * Bubble (BFDI) * MetalBeard (The Lego Movie) Fire * Mario * Charizard (Pokemon) * Lynn Loud Jr. * Firey (BFDI) * Bomb (The Angry Birds Movie) * Anger (Inside Out) * Human Torch (Fantastic Four) * Beetle (Kubo and the Two Strings) * Blaziken (Pokemon) * Knuckles (Sonic) * Angry Kitty (The Lego Movie) * Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) Earth * Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) * Jennifer Shope (Supernoobs) * Groudon (Pokemon) * Sabretooth (X-Men) * Steve (Minecraft) * Alex (Minecraft) * Hulk (Avengers) * Wonder Woman (Justice League) * Terra (Teen Titans GO!) * Captain America (Avengers) * Wreck-It Ralph * Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) Life * Beast Boy (Teen Titans GO!) * Yoshi * Jak & Daxter * Gamora (Guardians of the Galaxy) * Groot (Guardians of the Galaxy) * Legolas (The Lord of the Rings) * Diddy Kong * Petey Piranha * Hammer Bro * Disgust (Inside Out) * Lorax * Lana Loud (Inside Out) Air * Pit * Kirby * Red (The Angry Birds Movie) * Robin (Teen Titans GO!) * Leni Loud (The Loud House) * Banjo-Kazoozie * Sonic the Hedgehog * Rainbow Dash (MLP) * Thor (Avengers) * Snoopy (Peanuts) * Captain Underpants * The Flash Tech * Samus * Mega Man * Ratchet & Clank * Lisa Loud (The Loud House) * Iron Man (Avengers) * Hawkeye (Avengers) * Optimus Prime (Transformers) * Cyborg (Teen Titans GO!) * Green Arrow (Justice League) * Jimmy Neutron * Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F. Puppy) Magic * Ben (Motown Magic) * Link * Princess Peach * Princess Daisy * Sackboy (Little Big Planet) * Amy Rose (Sonic) * Lola Loud (The Loud House) * Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls) * Star Butterfly (Star vs The Forces of Evil) * Doctor Strange * Shaun the Sheep * Turbo Undead * King Boo * Luigi * Dry Bones * Shadow the Hedgehog * Lucy Loud (The Loud House) * Jack Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas) * Danny Phantom * Wolverine (X-Men) * Drax (Guardians of the Galaxy) * Rouge the Bat (Sonic) * Knife (Inanimated Insanity) * Stewie Griffin (Family Guy) Light * Pikachu (Pokemon) * Rayman * Rosalina & Luma * Pac-Man * Spider-Man * Green Lantern (Justice League) * Starfire (Teen Titans GO!) * Rudy Tabootie (Chalk Zone) * Rocket Raccoon (Guardians of the Galaxy) * Stitch (Lilo & Stitch) * Joy (Inside Out) * Tracer (Overwatch) Dark * Waluigi * Sly Cooper * Luna Loud (The Loud House) * Widowmaker (Overwatch) * Fear (Inside Out) * Star-Lord (Guardians of the Galaxy) * Black Widow (Avengers) * Buster Moon (Sing) * Chuck E. Cheese * Mike Wazowski (Monsters Inc) * Raven (Teen Titans GO!) * Frankie Stein (Monster High) The Bad Guys Water * Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) * Dave (Peanguins of Madagascar) * Stonekeeper (Smallfoot) * Captain Hook (Peter Pan) * Burger-Beard (The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water) * Morgana (The Little Mermaid II: Return of the Sea) Fire * Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2) * Hades (Hercules) * Scarlet Overkill (Minions) * Jafar (Aladdin) * Joker (Batman) * Harley Quinn (Batman) Earth * Kai (Kung Fu Panda 3) * Captain Gutt (Ice Age: Continental Drift) * Chantel DuBois (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) * Lord Nooth (Early Man) * Clayface (Batman) * Scarecrow (Batman) Life * Hopper (A Bug's Life) * Dawn Bellwether (Zootopia) * Leonard (The Angry Birds Movie) * King Louie (The Jungle Book) * Killer Croc (Batman) * Poison Ivy (Batman) Air * Thunderclap (The Good Dinosaur) * Nigel (Rio) * Hunter (Storks) * Mother Gothel (Tangled) * Bane (Batman) * O'Hare (The Lorax) Tech * Professor Pippy Pee-Pee Diarrheastein Poopypants Esquire (Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie) * Gallaxhar (Monsters vs. Aliens) * Vector (Despicable Me) * Control Freak (Teen Titans GO!) * Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) * Dr. Eggman (Sonic) Magic * Snowball (The Secret Life of Pets) * Randall Boggs (Monsters Inc) * Lotso-Hugging Bear (Toy Story 3) * Mad Mod (Teen Titans GO!) * Constantine (Muppets Most Wanted) * Mewtwo (Pokemon) Undead * Scar (The Lion King) * El Macho (Despicable Me 2) * Slade (Teen Titans GO! To the Movies) * Bela (Hotel Transylvania 2) * Brother Blood (Teen Titans GO!) * Masked Killer Light * King Candy (Wreck-It Ralph) * Captain Smek (Home) * Moriarty (Sherlock Gnomes) * Chester V (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2) * Raiden the Moon King (Kubo and the Two Strings) * Rukkah (Grand Chase) Dark * Balthazar Bratt (Despicable Me 3) * Chef (Trolls) * Oogie Boogie (The Nightmare Before Christmas) * Dr. Ivan Krank (Teacher's Pet) * Dr. Facilier (The Princess and the Frog) * Hooded Killer Master Elementus * Master Elementus (All) Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Games Category:Non-Skylander Games Category:Fan Games Category:Fanon Games